


Copenhagen

by AllTheShadesofBlueleft



Series: The Four Lost Days - and everything in between. [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Copenhagen - Freeform, F/M, Love/Friends, SKAM - Freeform, feeling young, summernight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheShadesofBlueleft/pseuds/AllTheShadesofBlueleft
Summary: It's their last night in Copenhagen.Eva and Chris had dragged them to a party.





	Copenhagen

 

 _**Copenhagen 3 days later** _ **.** **..**

01:42 am.

  
Their bodies moving closely, beat vibrating in their chests.   
She could feel the heat radiating from the surrounding people.   
The room was packed, blue and purple light irritably flickering around them.

_...I only call you when it's half past five_

_The only time that I'll be by your side..._

White light flashed in front of her closed eyes. His hands firmly on her hips.  
Dragging her to meet him. Legs intertwined. His leg between hers, making her  
almost sit on it.

_...the only time I'd ever call you mine_

_I only love it when you touch me..._

„Jeeeeez Will what's going on with you guys tonight" Chris laughed, his voice almost sucked up by the steady beat.  
Eva moving lost in front of him, smiling at them.

Noora didn't care tonight. They've never really been alone in the last 3 days. Visiting Eva and Chris in Copenhagen was great,  
but since their apartment was basically a shoe box, she couldn't stop moving close to William. They hadn't seen each other  
for almost a month since William went on a University trip before their short vacation at Eva and Chris.

William opened his eyes, lifting his head off her hair, to look at Chris.

He felt like he was in trance. Being around Noora, felt like heightened senses to him.  
While he was away they facetimed and exchanged messages. But he couldn't help it when his mind trailed off,  
leaving the topics he was presented with, wandering to the image of her eyes. He didn't fell an aching pain  
being away from her anymore, it was rather like an intense pull which he could feel in his whole body, taking over his mind.

When he arrived in Oslo way past midnight three days earlier, he quietly closed the front door behind him.   
Since Eskild had spent his last two weeks being infatuated with a guy he met at a bicycle shop, (there was still a discussion  
going on between the flatmates, if he actually needed something in there, since he didn't own a bike or just followed  
the handsome guy inside, with promising outlooks on his mind) there were only Linn and Noora left at home in the Kollektiv flat.

In an attempt not to wake the girls he quietly slipped out of his shoes and made his way to Nooras room.   
The room was dark as he opened her door, careful not to make noise with the old handle. The hallway light fell in the room,  
leaving a white triangle on the floor which stretched itself above the bed. He could make out her light blonde hair,  
ruffled messily on the pillow. William knew she moved a lot more when he didn't sleep next to her.

The room felt warm and a comforting feeling overcame him as he sat down his bags and pulled his hoodie above his head.

Though this girl liked the cold, she surely slept in an almost humid room.   
With pillows thrown on the floor leaving her sunken in a fluffy big duvet under which she almost didn't peak out from.

As he walked closer, lifting the sheets to slip next to her, her former parted and relaxed lips curled into a soft  
sleep-drunken smile. Arms open and welcoming, searching. Eyes closed, in expectation of him.   
He pressed a light kiss on her temples, breathing her in.

-

Chris could see the look in his friends eyes. The same look he once got at a party of his best friend when Chris was just leaving  
after the police had blown up the fun. He had asked Noora if she wanted to join him and the two girls accompanying him. 

William had a presence about him when he made out with Noora on parties. But normally, when that look appeared  
most of the time, the two of them were already on their way out of there. Finding shadows. Hidden corners.   
Bathrooms, if they were too lost in it. They weren't as fanatic with their PDA as Chris and Eva.

Noora could feel him slightly distracted. „Du" she whispered in his neck. She imagined that this must feel like being on drugs.  
Lost in touch and movement. She had forgotten that there were people around them. Only feeling William and the music moving  
through her entire body, hitting her with beats. His hands moving down on her back, slipping into the back pockets of her jeans.  
She normally didn't dance that much and especially not in a grinding manner with William but tonight she just didn't care.

They felt the alcohol making them move. Chris and William had joined some guys earlier to smoke when they went to a pregame  
at Evas friends on a rooftop terrace. Wind bringing some cold evening air. Copenhagen around them in a bright purple dawn glow.

Noora still didn't drink really, only on some occasions, but didn't mind the others doing so. She was feeling lightly and pleased  
spending three full days with William visiting her friends.

Chris had turned his attention back to Eva, pulling her closer and kissing her neck.

William titled his head back to look for Nooras eyes.   
Meeting her gaze made him feel as if something flipped in his stomach. She smiled at him, blue eyes bright,  
mascara leaving some marks under her eyes from the heat in the room. Her hair in a loose bun, some freed   
around her face. Her lipstick slightly smudged. 

He sank his head and met her lips. His thumb caressed her jaw, feeling her lips soft and swollen. Her hands lost in his hair pulling him closer to her.  
The Weekend blasting their feelings turned into a pop song.

-

Noora and Eva's feed clacked on the damp cobblestone street when they walked home. The nightair felt humid and surprisingly warm.

Jumping so high to clap their ankles together, felt not as an easy task at 4 in the morning, limps tired and relaxed. Eva laughed out.

„What was that supposed to be Noora"

Eva's whole personality felt like a radiating sunny being, laughing and giving hilarious counters.   
Her friends brown eyes pouring of warmth. 

When Chris and Eva finally stopped doubting and at last got together Noora and William just smiled and laughed   
that their friends finally made it to jump above their shadows. Every damn person standing next to them realized,  
what these two needed almost 4 years to identify.

This night the little Copenhagen flat felt like a delirium of feelings as if they'd all never left Nissen, but still evolved and had grown.

-

As Noora walked above the cracking wooden floor the next morning she could hear Eva growling: „When I say „netflix and chill"   
I mean „netflix and chill". Stop trying to kiss me, watch this 9/11 conspiracy documentary." Chris immediate laughter  
was drowned by shuffling and flying pillows and the sound of Eva's voice trying to hold her seriousness and not break out in laughter.

It was already 13:12 when Noora had managed to drag herself out of the small warm bed in Eva's tiny study  
which unfortunately didn't offer the luxury of a closing door.

 

.... to be continued.

 


End file.
